


A Night to Die For

by vikingrawr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Betrayal, Car Accident, Gen, Violence, Zombies, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikingrawr/pseuds/vikingrawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bro said they were going to a concert, Dave was ready to fight off crazy fans. Although, he was never ready to fight off a horde of zombies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> important note: this fic is heavily based on a dream i had where i was dave strider and had to fight off zombies, so that's why it's so weird.

"A concert?" Dave looked up at his Bro from behind his sunglasses. "That's right, little man. I heard this cool band I thought you might like." Bro smiled down at Dave, trying to convince him to come. "Sure, what band?" "Foxy Shazam." Dave tilted his head a bit. He recalled hearing a few of their songs on the radio. "Cool." He managed to reply. Bro smiled even wider. "Get ready. It's today, downtown." "Okay." He kept his vision on Bro as he left Dave's room and closed the door behind himself. Dave looked down at his baggy t-shirt and boxers. "... I guess I'll get ready..." He thought out loud before getting up to change.

An hour later, Bro put on a jacket by the door of their apartment. "Come on, Dave!" He called out. "Coming, Bro!" Dave yelled back as he tied his shoe and grabbed his jacket. He leaped out of his room and ran down the stairs. Bro opened the door and stepped aside. "Let's hit it, man." Dave stopped just in front of the door. He fixed his hair, caught his breath, pulled on his jacket, and strode out of the door. Bro scoffed as he closed the door behind him.

Dave's shades were no match for the sun's light, so he found himself squinting out of the car window. He watched the buildings rush by and the people walking on the street. He thought it was strange that some unpopular rock band would play in an old theater in the middle of the day, but Dave didn't think much of it. It was quality time with Bro, and God knows it's been a while since he's gotten any decent amount of time spent with him. Bro was usually off doing god-knows-what, so Dave usually just locked himself up in his room.

Before he knew it, Dave found himself in front of the theater. It towered over the parking lot like a shadow over an ant. The only thing that concerned him was the lack of other cars. They were literally the only people there. He didn't even see a tour bus, but he assumed that it was parked in back so that the band could avoid crazy fans. "Come on, little man. Let's get rollin'." Bro smiled over at him from behind his pointy shades. Dave looked back and gave him a single nod as he moved to follow behind him. "Guess we're the first people here?" Dave said despite the inevitable answer. "Sure looks like it." Bro replied as chipper as possible. Dave exhaled a little.

"We're all set, little man." Bro turned from the admission booth to Dave, handing him his ticket stub. Dave took it and examined it in his hand. You could see the "Y ZAM" where the band name had been cut off. He gave it an amused smile as he followed Bro into the dim auditorium. The stage was bare. No banners, signs, amps, instruments, anything. He gave the emptiness a weird look before turning to look at Bro. "Isn't anyone setting up?" "Maybe we're earlier than I thought." Bro replied with a puzzled look. After a minute or two of awkwardly confused silence, Dave turned to look around. "I have to take a major piss." He said out loud as he began looking around for the bathrooms. "Don't get lost!" Bro called after him. "Sure thing." Dave called back. He tried not to tell Bro about the creepy vibes this place gave him.

He finally found the bathrooms and managed to take a piss in peace. As he was leaving the bathroom, he started hearing these wierd noises. They sounded like an animal grunting. They were coming from a room across the hall. He pressed his ear against the door. He heard more grunting, but now he could hear something else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it... Was it... a squishing noise? He couldn't contain his curiosity, so he cracked the door open. It was a bedroom, rather big. There was only a few thick rays of light shining from behind the curtains that lit the room enough for him to see. But he wish he couldn't. In the middle of the floor, he could see a man eating the body of a woman.

He gasped and clasped his hands over his mouth. His eyes went wide as he staggered backwards. He bumped into the wall behind him as the door slowly began to open. The man came out, small and skinny. He had a hunched back and wore shredded clothes. His skin was greenish and decaying. Blood and puss seemed to ooze out of him. He opened his mouth and blood poured out like a waterfall. He pulled his hands up and let out a low moan, limping towards Dave. Dave sprinted out of the hallway, trying to remember which way the auditorium. He glanced back and noticed a couple more of the things following him. He breathed heavily, choking back yelps of terror. He finally found his way back to find Bro standing in the same spot. "Bro! Bro, we gotta get out of here!" Dave yelled and tugged at Bro's sleeve.

Bro looked down at Dave with a small frown. "What? Why, little man?" Dave looked up at him pleadingly. "There are these fucking creatures! One of them was eating some broad! I think they're fucking ZOMBIES, Bro!" Dave usually never lost his cool, but he had played Resident Evil and Left 4 Dead enough times to know that zombies are terrifying. "What are you-?" Bro stopped speaking and was staring at something over Dave's shoulder, mouth agape. Dave noticed and whipped around to see a group of zombies, lead by the first guy he saw. His heart sank at the sight of them, and he once again found himself holding back screams. He turned back to Bro frantically. "Bro, let's go!" He tugged at Bro's sleeve with more force. They both turned towards the exit, but there were more there. Every exit was blocked by them. "Good thing I snuck these in." Bro pulled two swords from the back of his jacket. "Why the hell did you bring those here?!" Dave took one and unsheathed it. "I dunno. But aren't you glad I did?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dave charged at the group that had followed him. With one swing, he chopped off the head of the first zombie. He looked over at Bro every now and then, catching glimpses of him slashing zombies and dodging their advances. Dave almost couldn't handle all that was happening. Not only does blood make him a bit squeamish, but these were zombies. These were people who were once dead, walking again to consume other people. And if you were bitten, you became one too, joining the undead army. Dave was nearly bitten, and thanked fate for having him wear a jacket. It wasn't the best protection, but it was better than having bare arms.

The crowd grew larger and larger. Dave was completely unsure of how long he would be able to keep this up. Sweat began to drip down his face as he swung the blade around. He began to feel as though he were going mad. The only think keeping him away from the edge was the fact that he knew a zombie's weakness. If you cut off their head or damage their head in such a way that the brain was affected greatly, they would die. They re-animated through their brain after being infected, so that as long as the brain was intact, the zombie would not die. This knowledge made Dave feel more confident.

A sharp pain shot through Dave's right hand and he cried out. He went to grab his hand, but something felt odd. He looked down, and to his horror, he saw nothing but a bloody stump where his finger should be. His face twisted up into a look of pure terror. He shot around to look at Bro, but instantly regretted it. Bro had a twisted grin on his face. He held up his left hand, revealing Dave's missing pinky. Dave felt his stomach drop, and his jaw did as well. "Bro...?!" He screeched in horror. Bro tossed the pinky to the crowd of zombies in front of Dave, his twisted grin widening. "Here you go, you filthy creatures. Have fun with him!" The zombies fought over the pinky, one finally claiming it. They all then turned to Dave. "Bro, why?!" His voice cracked with fear as he screamed over the moaning of the zombies. "Goodbye, Dave." Bro replied back nonchalantly.

Dave began slashing through the crowd, running towards the hallway where he first encountered the creatures. He shoved himself into the empty bathroom and locked the door. He pushed himself against the door for extra defense while he thought of a plan. The zombies began to pound on the door. He could just barely hear Bro yell "You can't hide in there forever, Dave!" Dave slid to the floor, unable to hold back tears. He felt frustrated and betrayed. He was in such a shock that he completely forgot about his missing pinky that was probably being digested by a zombie that very moment. He finally decided to rip off a piece of his t-shirt to wrap around the stump. It wouldn't stop the bleeding much, but hopefully it would prevent infection were he to make it out alive.

He finally noticed a window right next to him. He ran over to inspect it. He was four or five stories up, but there was a fire escape. He gave the door a quick glance before rushing out of the window. He shut it, assuming that might stop the zombies for a while. He glided down the steps of the fire escape, panting hard by now. Once he reached the street below, he sprinted away to find help. He wanted to get as far away as possible before stopping for help. The sun burned his eyes as he ran, despite his shades being intact. He could feel his legs weakening, and his face was covered with blood and sweat. He could feel hysteria beginning to wash over him. He didn't care that the people on the street looked at him in shock and horror as he dashed down the street.

Dave heard a car engine speeding up behind him. He looked over his shoulder and let out a cry. It was Bro. He ran faster in an attempt to outrun the car. He began to get desperate. "HELP!" He screamed out. "HELP, HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" He looked over his shoulder again, seeing that Bro was even closer this time. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HEL-" Dave's last scream was cut short as the car smashed into his body, sending him flying up onto the hood. His head crashed against the windshield and everything went black.

The next day, Dave lay in a coma on a hospital bed. John and Rose had made a special trip all the way out to Houston to see Dave. They left a vase of flowers and a get well soon card on the table next to the bed. Dave had stitches on his head, and his stump had been cleaned up and bandaged properly. They had also cleaned him up, so all the blood and sweat that had gotten on him was now gone. He lay silently on the bed. A door opened, shining light on his pale face. "In here, Mr. Strider." A nurse held the door open, standing to the side. Bro had a look of greif on his face. "Thank you, miss." He relied solemnly. He waited for her to close the door before he let his true face show. A face that glared harshly. He walked over to Dave and spat in his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dave." He took a tissue and wiped it away. "You should have died in that theater." He spoke angrily and quick. "I guess I raised you to be TOO smart..." He grined a little. "But I guess it's easier this way..." He slid one of the pillows out from under Dave's head ever so gently. He covered Dave's face entirely, preventing any air from entering his body. He watched the heart rate monitor, waiting patiently for his heart rate to drop completely. He watched as the beeping became faster and faster before become a dragged out beep, the line measuring his heart rate going flat. He quickly but gently put the pillow back and began screaming in horror, clutching Dave in his arms. Doctors and nurses rushed in, confirming Dave's death. Bro kept his facade rolling, and no one suspected a thing.

Bro had won.

Dave was dead.


End file.
